Horrortale en Español
Antes de empezar, que hay 2 tipos de Horrortale. EL horrortale en el que Asgore esta vivo y el Horrortale , que esta muerto y Undyne es la reina. El que sale aquí es el segundo, ya que esta unido a un juego y a un comic, mientras que el otro, hay poca información y lo único que se puede sacar, son las imágenes. Horrortale esta UA, tomar lugar muchos años después de la ruta neutral causada por Frisk. Los monstruos del subsuelo se han vuelto loco y salvaje, debido al hambre, la tortura y las nuevas leyes, impuestas por la nueva reina, Undyne. Esta información esta sacada de la pagina web de "Undertale Au Wiki" en ingles, en especial esta información la puso: ☀http://undertale-au.wikia.com/wiki/User:Le_Fun_Shark Personajes Flowey Horror El ahora es menos violento, ya que vio los efectos de su acciones en la pelea final contra Frisk Sans Horror A Sans ahora, le gusta descabezar humanos. Aunque, Sans aun tiene un poco de cordura en su interior Papyrus Horror El ahora esta desiquilibrado, ensangrentado y con unos dientes torcidos por sus "Espaguetis especiales", y en vez de intentar entrar en la Guardia real, el intenta salir de ella. Los otros monstruos están celosos de él, porque él es el que esta más cuerdo. Aliza Horror El humano de esta Au se llama Aliza. En vez de tener determinación como Frisk, ella tiene el alma de la perseverancia (El alma violeta). Ella tiene una edad entre los 9-12 años. Toriel Horror Ella se volvió loca, pero comparándola con los demás monstruos, ella aun conserva un poco de cordura. En el juego se menciona, que Sans cometió un error al decir a Toriel como iban las cosas afuera de las ruinas. El error de Sans produjo que la cordura de Toriel disminuyera. Pero parece recurar un poco de cordura, cuando muestra afecto a Aliza, dejándola salir de las ruinas. Undyne Horror Ella derroco a Toriel y se convirtió en la nueva gobernante del subsuelo. Undyne odia a la humnidad y se desconoce si le caia bien Frisk en la Linea Neutral Previous characters Frisk Horror Frisk (en Horrortale) fue el humano que cayó antes de Aliza. Hicieron una ruta neutral y provocaron que las cosas salieran de esta manera. Asgore Horror Asgore was killed by Frisk (in Horrortale) at the end of a neutral route. Information about the AU The action takes place many years after Frisk had fallen down. Monsters have lost hope, have gone insane and their appearance has changed in terrifying ways. For example, Papyrus has a slightly torn scarf and has bloody, uneven, broken teeth and now he is preparing spaghetti made of humans, and his brother Sans tries to kill Aliza at one of the earliest parts of the game. The demo only shows the characters, Horror!Toriel, Horror!Sans, and Horror!Papyrus. Backstory The story takes place after "the overthrow of the queen," ending where Toriel after a neutral ending returned to the throne, but Undyne drove her back to the Ruins and occupied the throne, wanting to destroy humanity more than ever. The Horrortale AU occurs many years later where monsters are in despair after many stages of failed attempts to get out of the Underground. Throughout the AU it is heavily implied that one of the major causes for the fall of the Underground is a lack of resources, more specifically food. This has lead several of the monsters becoming insane and instead of harvesting human souls when a human falls down, they eat them. La demo del Juego: http: //www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/677418 Nota: No se parece como el juego de Undertale Trivia * The name "Aliza" is translated from Hebrew as "joyful", "happy". * Years of consumption of "special spaghetti" has made Papyrus's teeth reddish and crooked. * Sans received a serious head injury most likely due to non-compliance with the laws that Undyne placed. * For those who still do not understand the essence of AU: Asgore is dead, and Chara is not related to this universe. * For animations, simple drawings, and painting, Sour-Apple Studios uses Flash CS4, and for a more textured look - Adobe CS4. * In Horrortale Sans and Papyrus are still very close; even if they are a bit psychotic, they can rely on each other, as a single monster, which they can trust. Their relationship has not changed. * In the game there will be a real "fight", the gameplay differs from the original Undertale. Horrortale is more like an interactive story than an interactive game, and the protagonist is too helpless to fight back. * There is a easter egg hidden in the game. While Horror!Papyrus is making the puzzle, you are given an opportunity to ask questions. ** Ask about Alphys. ** When done asking about Alphys, click under the "...". This option is to ask about Gaster. ** Once this is done Sans will flash an unsettling smile, grinning ear to ear, while his red eye shrinks. He will then impale you with bones. Papyrus will yell,"SANS!!!!!!! NOT AGAIN!!!!!!" At the gameover screen, Flowey will say, "That's a touchy subject down here." and you continue with the playable teaser. * Sans has a mild case of amnesia. The amnesia was caused by Undyne causing the hole in his skull. Most of his memories remained, but the ones that disappeared were the ones of Frisk. * Going in the Ruins will result in the Aliza talking with Toriel. In order to proceed you have to forgive Toriel and promise that you would save her, otherwise, she is going to kill you. ** If you agree with her, her face shows kindness and desperation. ** If you don't agree with her, her pupils will turn a light shade of green with swirls inside her eyes. Her face is now psychotic and shows no signs of emotion. She will have a wide smile and she will laugh while killing you. She will raise her arm and burn you with her fire magic. You will see your body burn and go from skin, to blood, to a skeleton, and finally to dust. You will then be sent to the game over screen. * At one point Sans will lure you in with a hot dog. He stares at you intensely while he asks if you want the hot dog. ** If you keep disagreeing with him, the music will stop and he will say, "Your funeral." ** If you do agree with him, the music will stop and you will die right in front of your eyes. * When you finished talking with Sans if you click the up arrow Sans would spawn the same attack from the Horrortale comic (When Aliza died for the first time) while responding 'Nope.'. * The game is similar to his panache Fran Bow. Categoría:Horror Categoría:Juego Categoría:Parecido a Undertale